Feels
by Drabble Wookie
Summary: Ini hanya tentang cerita seorang maknae, Oh Sehun dan Do Kyungsoo, orang yang menyayangi semua orang lebih dari apapun/Perasaan aneh dan menyenangkan, tapi menakutkan disaat bersamaan/ Ch4 update! ASAP!
1. Chapter 1

**Feels .**

**Length : Unknown .**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, EXO .**

**Crackpair! I warned you before ! Don't Like don't read.**

* * *

**.**

**FOREWORD .**

_Bagaimana perasaan seorang maknae yang hidup bersama 12 pria dewasa dan menghabiskan waktu yang tidak mudah dan kadang mereka harus melalui waktu waktu yang sulit. Selain Luhan, ada satu orang hyung yang membuatnya merasa nyaman, seperti memiliki ibu kedua, dan juga perasaan aneh yang pelan pelan masuk kedalam hatinya dan itu menyenangkan dan menakutkan disaat bersamaan._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Drabble Wookie present.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EXO First CRACKPAIR Fanfic.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR! .**

* * *

Semua orang tidak terlihat sibuk, tapi mereka banyak memiliki aktivitas untuk dilakukan sementara sehun berdiam tanpa melakukan apapun.

" Kau butuh sesuatu?" .

" Kyungsoo Hyung" . Sehun berucap kaget.

.

Suho mungkin sibuk dengan sepatu apa yang harus ia pakai hari ini atau Jongin dan Luhan yang sibuk melatih Chen dan Chanyeol karena beberapa bagian sulit yang mereka lupakan. Dorm ini kecil untuk aktivitas sebanyak EXO, tapi kyungsoo tidak.

.

" Hei " Kyungsoo duduk disebelah Sehun, merasa diacuhkan. Kyungsoo duduk disebelah sehun untuk merasakan bahu tegang sehun dan sedikit member pijatan agar rileks. " kau tegang" Kyungsoo tertawa.

.

" aku hanya gugut" sehun menjawab . Tapi tidak melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari pundaknya. "kau tau , ini penampilan pertama kita dan Growl tidak mudah" Sehun mendesah berat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi, "jadi? Apa yang biasa ibumu lakukan padamu untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupmu?" .

" Hyung? Bagaimana kau – " .

.

" kita hidup selama hampir 500 hari dan mustahil bagiku untuk tidak tau kau" .

.

Sehun diam setelah kyungsoo menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya. "kau tau tipikal sperti apa kau, Oh sehun, anak ibu " .

.

"Hyung!" Sehun merengek manja.

" Mungkin sebuah pelukan?" tawar kyungsoo dan sehun tidak menyianyiakannya. Sedikit lebih nyaman. Atau sangat nyaman. "terimakasih hyung" Sehun bergumam di pundak kyungsoo.

.

" dan kecupan di kening" tambah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengecup kilat dan Sehun hanya diam. Benar benar tidak sadar jika Kyungsoo sudah berlalu entah menyiapkan apa. Meninggalkan debaran aneh di dada Sehun tapi itu menyenangkan.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Ini baru awalan aja. Kalau tanggapan readers pada suka, aku akan update ASAP karena beberapa Chapter udah aku ketik. Tinggal nunggu respon aja. pengen cari yang beda aja, soalnya kan biasanya Kaisoo, aku pengen coba pairing HunSoo atau HanSoo? entahlah. hehehehe, review jusseyo .**


	2. Jealous

**Feels .**

**Length : Unknown .**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, EXO .**

**Crackpair! I warned you before ! Don't Like don't read.**

* * *

Sehun mencoba usaha terakhirnya untuk melakukan tendangan dengan kaki. Luhan menyebutnya itu dengan sebutan one kick, tendangan yang payah. Chanyeol tidak melakukan itu dalam bagian growl nya, jadi dia tidak tau bagaimana susahnya sehun mengatur gerakan dan nafasnya bersamaan. Kai ada disini untuk membantunya, meninggalkan pesta atas kemenangan pertama mereka hari ini demi sebuah latian yang menjaga nama baik sehun, katanya.

Kai duduk , merasa pergerakannya terbatas karena pergelangan kakinya nyeri. Sehun duduk, membiarkan kai menselonjorkan kakinya dan kemudian membiarkan dia melihat ada apa dengan kakinya.

"kau terkilir"sehun berujar. Dia memijit mijit pergelangan kaki kai, tapi kai menampiknya. "aku baik baik saja, sana latihan lagi dan biarkan aku melihatmu" .

Sehun mengangguk dengan setengah rasa bersalah. Dia berlatih lagi dan kai mulai menyetel musiknya.

Speaker music di ruang latihan dengan background awan – khas SM entertainment – itu berada diujung ruangan, dekat pintu, jadi ketika kai sudah menekan tombol ''play' dari remote kontrolnya, kemudian music tiba tiba mati dan sehun berhenti bergerak. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" suara itu lembut tapi menakutkan di telinga sehun.

Kai berusaha bangun tapi sia sia. "Kyungsoo hyung" .

Kyungsoo – dengan wajah yang marah – menatap dua maknae itu bergantian. "tidak ada latihan sudah melarang kalian berapa kali?" .

Sehun menunduk, tapi kai ada disana untuk membelanya. "sedikit peregangan otot. Kami berdua itu dancing machine" belanya.

"aku tau" Kyungsoo menghela nafas, kemudian menatap kai, "oke. Itu pengecualian" .

Kyungsoo berjongkok untuk mensejajarkannya dengan kaki kai, "kenapa lagi ini?" .

"terkilir" sahut kai singkat. "sehun, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau sesuatu terjadi besok" Kyungsoo berkata.

Kai berdiri dengan ringisan di kaki, mengabaikan ucapannya yang dia bilang 'aku baik baik saja' kenyataannya tidak sebaik itu. Kakinya terkilir cukup parah, mungkin besok dia akan sulit melakukan gerakan memutar . Kyungsoo tau itu. Kyungsoo bantu memapah kai. Setelah melemparkan tatapan kesa pada Sehun.

Meninggalkan sehun di ruang latihan dengan kesedihannya. Kenapa kyungsoo begitu perhatian dengan kai? .

.

* * *

**DRABBLE WOOKIE**

* * *

Pagi ini Sehun lebih memilih duduk di sebelah kai dan membiarkan Luhan dengan Kyungsoo. Kai memuta beberapa lagu favoritnya di dalam playlist, sementara Sehun lebih memilih menatap keluar van mobil. Suasana di dalam mobil sangat berisik.

Yang pertama kali Sehun lihat setelah Van berjalan adalah Luhan yang tertidur beralaskan bahu Kyungsoo. Sehun tidak tau menahu kalau Luhan mudah sekali akrab dengan Kyungsoo dan dia mendengus kesal.

" Kau kenapa?" .

Itu suara Kai yang pertama kali bertanya atas keburukan moodnya hari ini. "tidak apa apa".

Sehun mencoba menghilangkan rasa kesal berlebihan di dalam hatinya sementara Kai menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik , "apa sih?" Sehun berkata.

Kai terkekeh, matanya melihat Luhan yang tidur dengan Kyungsoo. Posisi mereka itu bisa membuat orang salah paham. "Luhan milik semua orang. Jangan egois" .

"Bukan luhan!" Sehun keceplosan. "ya, maksudku kenapa harus luhan?" tambahnya canggung.

Kai manggut manggut dan matanya menajam seperti orang menyelidik kasus atau apa, "jadi Kyungsoo?" tawanya pelan.

Sehun lebih memilih mengacuhkan Kai. "ayolaaah~ Kyungsoo juga milik semua orang. Semua orang suka padanya jadi kenapa kau harus cemburu?" .

"Aku tidak cemburu!" Kilah Sehun . Itu faktanya.

Kai lebih memilih meledeki Sehun daripada mengacuhkan anak yang mengacuhkannya. Moment seperti ini langka kan? .

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengompres kaki kai dengan air hangat, kai meringis. Mengakibatkan kyungsoo harus menggeram kesal. "ini ulahmu, ini salahmu karena tidak mendengarkanku. Aku benci ini" Kyungsoo mengomel tapi tangannya tetap bekerja pada pergelangan kaki kai yang terkilir.

"ya, kau benci untuk tidak perduli padaku kan?" kai terkekeh. "sudah, sisanya biar aku yang bereskan" kai mengambil kompres dari tangan kyungsoo. "aku benar benar akan menendang bokongmu diatas panggung kalau kau tidak bisa melakukan yang terbaik besok" cerca kyungso memberikan jitakan kecil di dahi kai.

Lay tiba tiba muncul daribalik pintu, "kyung.. aku butuh bantuan" .

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia tau kekacauan yang dibuat yang lain harus segera dibereskan.

Kris adalah orang yang pertama kali keluar setelah kekacauan pesta,dia membantu lay dan Kyungsoo memunguti bekas bekas sampah snack, kue kue, dan botol botol minuman kola lainnya. Lay mengambil plastik besar dan menjadikan semuanya satu kedalamnya. Kyungsoo mengambil sapu dan menyeroknya. Dia melirik jam, menunjukan pukul 2 pagi. Kyungsoo mempercepat geraknya. Kris dan lay membantu kyungsoo mengambil dua sapu lagi, disudut sudut kolong meja masih banyak sampah bekas kacang kulit. Lay akan mengepel, maka dari itu dia menghilang pertama ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil kain pel.

Kyungsoo masuk ke kamarnya sebentar, memeriksa handphonenya yang di charger, dia melirik luhan sudah pulas. Tapi? Kemana sehun? .

Kyungsoo memijat pelipisnya . anak itu benar benar.

.

.

Kyungsoo masuk ke ruang latihan, menemukan sehun tertidur disana. Ini sudah lewat dari jam 3 dan anak itu tidak kembali ke dormnya.

Kyungsoo melangkah hati hati ke dekat Sehun, membangunkan anak itu. "Sehun-a" .

"hyung?" kagetnya.

Kyungsoo menepuk nepuk pelan pipi tirus laki laki yang sedang bersandar pada tembok itu. "lelah?" tuturnya lembut.

" iya" Sehun mengagguk. Kyungsoo menyodorkan sekaleng minuman pengganti cairan tubuh padanya.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah Sehun baik baik. Mata anak itu sedikit bengkak karena menangis. "kau menangis?" Kyungsoo bertanya. Sehun menggeleng. "tidak" .

Kyungsoo mulai berpikir apa ada yang salah dengan sehun atau dia hanya sedang kelelahan, dia lupa fakta bahwa beberapa saat lalu dia yang membentak sehun, dan pada akhirnya Sehun bersedih hati dengan kesalahpahamannya. Dia merasa Kyungsoo terlalu berlebihan. Dia terlalu menyayangi kai dan sehun risih dengan itu. Tapi dia juga tidak menolak saat seperti sekarang, Kyungsoo menawarkan diri untuk membantunya berdiri dan kembali ke asrama.

Disepanjang jalan, hanya omelan dari Kyungsoo yang sehun terima. Apa salahnya? Sehun hanya ingin menjadi yang terbaik.

"kalau kau berpikir serius tentang omongan luhan, kau orang bodoh melebihi chanyeol hyung … kau tau dia adalah si bodoh exo, sekarang julukan itu kuberikan padamu" Kyungsoo berkata tajam.

"demi Tuhan ya sehun, kita melakukan banyak hal besok, dank au tidak boleh lelah! Kau tau itukan. Aku tau kau tau aku kesal denganmu tapi aku harap, kau tidak egois. Kita butuh kau" .

Detik ini juga, Sehun sudah berada Di kamar mereka, dan Kyungsoo menaikkan selimut sehun sebatas dada sebelum dia pergi ke kasurnya sendiri dan tidur.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, sehun menangis lagi. Dan itu semua karena Kyungsoo.

.

* * *

**[Drabble Wookie]** .

* * *

Lay memasak makanannya dalam diam, suho sudah standby disamping xiumin. Semua orang sudah duduk di meja makan. Yang terakhir bergabung adalah Sehun, yang ketika hendak menduduki diri disebelah chen, kakinya tersandung kaki panjang kai – yang masih dalam keadaan terkilir – dan itu membuat kai mengaduh kesal.

" kau buta?" kai berkata sarkatis. Moodnya benar benar jelek pagi ini.

" kai" chen yang berada disamping kai memegang tangan kai, mengurangi emosinya .

"biarkan dia" Xiumin berkata. Nada suara tidak suka sangat kentara di dalamnya. "gunakan bahasa santunmu" .

Kyungsoo adalah orang terakhir yang keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia menangkap bayangan kai berdiri , berlalu menyenggol bahu sehun sampai anak itu sedikit oleng dan masuk ke dalam.

Apa apaan suasana pagi ini? .

"anak itu! Dikira aku ini siapanya! " XIumin menggerang kesal. "Aku tertua disini" tambahnya.

Lay mengambil piring dan berusaha untuk tidak mau tau tentang kejadian pagi ini.

Ini semua berawal dari ketidaksopanan kai memanggil xiumin dengan namanya, dengan banmalnya, seperti kemarin kemarin. Itu menurut daya tangkap kyungsoo. Dan sehun yang tidak terlibat. Ikut menjadi sasaran kemarahan Kai.

Kyungsoo sudah berada di Van dengan luhan kali ini yang berada disebelahnya. Sehun disebelah Kai, tapi dia benci diacuhkan. Jadi dia memilih mendengarkan lagu sebagai alternative.

Mobil van melaju dengan cepat dan sekarang mereka sudah sampai di Starcash untuk melakukan show. Suasana apa ini? Piker mereka.

Kris adalah orang yang pertama kali memegang bahu Xiumin saat anak itu lagi lagi hamper lepas kendali – karena sehun tidak sengaja menginjak kakinya dan ia lupa meminta maaf, sehun terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari mood Xiumin yang kurang baik akhir akhir ini – jadi Kris lebih memilih menarik Xiumin berjalan bersamanya.

Sehun berjalan sendirian dengan hati yang kalut. Dia menyadari tatapan Xiumin yang membunuh padanya dan Kai. Kai yang utama, tapi dia tidak rela diperlakukan seperti ini juga,

Acara akan segera dimulai. Exo berbaris untuk memasuki stage , Xiumin menyindir. "semua maknae memang begitu ya.. arogan! Dasar tidak berguna" dengan suara yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Sehun yang berada disebelahnya.

Sehun menunduk. Tao ada disebelahnya. "Kenapa?".

Tao mungkin dengar , tapi bahasa Koreanya sangat buruk. Xiumin mengatakannya menggunakan bahasa korea yang agak gaul jadi Tao mungkin tidak tau. "tidak apa apa" .

Acara berlangsung agak panas ketika Shindong menanyakan pada Xiumin – perkara yang melibatkan ketidaksopanan Kai dalam artian berbeda tentunya – xiumin menjawab tenang sementara Kai tegang.

"bagaimana menyampaikannya ya?" Xiumin memulai. "aku sangat menyukai Kai – dengan embel embel adik kesayangan yang Kai tau itu hanya untuk formalitas – dia adalah dongsaeng yang baik tapi kadang kadang aku tidak suka cara bercandanya" Kai tau, kata kadang kadang yang dilontarkan Xiumin bermakna sering bagi Kai.

" Ah.. begitu" itu adalah 2 kata yang disepakati semua orang sebagai jawaban. Termasuk Kai.

Jika Sehun ada kesempatan untuk berbicara banyak hari ini, maka dia akan berbicara kenapa semua orang hari ini menyalahkan dia. Membuat moodnya buruk. Membuat perasaannya kalut. Membuat dia menangis dalam hati. Tapi yang keluar justru perbincangan tentang wajah Tao yang menurut Tao aneh tapi bagi Sehun , Tao sudah cukup tampan.

Acara diakhiri dengan tepukan meriah dari fans.

Sehun bergegas keluar. Semua orang lelah dan mereka harus istrahat tapi kali ini Sehun hanya butuh keteangan jadi dia minta tolong kepada Luhan untuk mengirimkan pesan singkat dengan manajer bahwa ia akan pergi .

Ia tau, tidak ada anggota yang bisa pergi bebas berjalan malam menghirup udara segar oleh karena itu dia mencuri sela sela kegiatan memindahkan barang barang Exo kedalam van sampai dia menyelinap pergi.

.

.

Sehun berjalan jalan menepi, tidak ada yang tau dia siapa. Ini sudah malam. Lalu lalang kendaraan dan orang orang juga makin sepi. Sehun menyukai udara seperti ini. Pelik kehidupan menjadi sebuah idol ternama membuatnya lelah batin dan fisik. Sehun kadang rindu dengan kehidupannya sebagai anak remaja biasa yang bebas bermain.

Sehun memutuskan untuk membeli bubble tea tapi sebelum langkahnya masuk ke café favorit yang menjual minuman kesayangannya itu, sebuah tangan mencekal lengannya.

"Kyungsoo hyung.." .

"pulang sekarang" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Sehun cepat tapi dengan cepat juga Sehun menampik tangannya, "Tidak!" .

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Apalagi sekarang?" .

"Kenapa kau tidak mengurusi Kai saja?" Sehun membalas. "Apa? Kai?" Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

"Ya!" Sehun mengucapkan. "kau tidak berhak mengatur hidupku. Aku punya kehidupan sendiri hyung..".

"Berhenti kekanakan Oh Sehun!" .

Kyungsoo berteriak cukup keras. Tidak peduli ada yang mendengar mereka, penyamaran mereka terbongkar atau tidak. Masker dan jaket tebal sampai menutup mulut sudah menjadi penyamaran terbaik mereka saat ini.

" kau yang berhenti kekanakan!" Sehun meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan masuk ke café , Mulai memesan bubble tea sementara Kyungsoo mengikutinya di belakang.

" satu bubble tea nya" .

Kyungsoo menyuarakan. "tidak. Dua bubble tea" .

Sehun membiarkan Kyungsoo berbuat semaunya sekarang. Mereka duduk di meja ujung dekat jendela. Suasana café sangat sepi . Mungkin sudah mau tutup.

Dua gelas tinggi bubble tea datang. "Terimakasih" ucap Kyungsoo.

Sehun memainkan sedotan bubble teanya tanpa ada niatan minum. Kyungsoo melihat Sehun dengan pandangan menelisik.

"Jadi ada apa ?" kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada lembut. Menggengam tangan Sehun yang tidak dimainkan dengan sedotan bubble teanya.

"tidak ada" .

Kyungsoo mengusap usap rambut Sehun. "oke, aku minta maaf. Tadi aku emosi" .

Sehun mengangguk.

"Tao bilang, Xiumin mengatakan sessuatu padamu? Apa itu yang membuat moodmu buruk? ".

Sehun menggeleng lagi.

Kyungsoo mulai berpikir. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum. "apa ini karena Kai? Kau cemburu? ".

Sehun juga tidak menjawab.

Kyungsoo berhenti mengusap rambut Sehun. "kau tau? Kau itu anak manja yang masih berlindung pada ibumu jadi aku harus menjagamu" .

Sehun diam.

"Ketika aku marah bukan berarti aku benci padamu. Itu karena aku menyayangimu jadi aku memperhatikanmu dengan cara yang berbeda" Kyungsoo berkata lembut.

Sehun menangis. Kyungsoo yang kaget dengan reaksi tiba tiba Sehun beralih duduk disamping pria yang lebih tinggi dan mengusap punggungnya.

.

"Kenapa semua orang hari ini menyalahkanku? " Sehun bertanya pada Kyungsoo. "kau, kai, Xiumin hyung.. aku tidak berbuat sesuatu yang menyebalkan tapi kalian terus terusan memberi tekanan. Aku lelah hyung" .

Kyungsoo menghapus air mata Sehun dengan ibu jarinya dan mengecup kedua mata Sehun seperti ibu yang tidak ingin anaknya menangis lagi. "Dengar… ".

"kita hidup bersama, 12 pria dewasa hidup bersama dan mustahil bagi mereka jika tidak memiliki masalah. Jika yang satu kena masalah, bukan berarti yang lain tidak terkena imbasnya juga , sehun" . Kyungsoo menghentikan penjelasannya untuk mengusap air mata Sehun.

"kita ini satu. Satu dan saling merasakan. Jika kau punya masalah atau ingin menangis atau apa…" Kyungsoo menjeda kalimatnya. "Tangan ini yang akan menghapus air matamu" Kyungsoo mengarahkan ibu jarinya menghapus air mata Sehun yang jatuh lagi.

"jangan pikirkan omongan Xiumin si gendut itu" Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Dia hanya sedang tidak baik, jadi marahnya sampai kemana mana. Besok dia dan kai juga sudah baikan" Kyungsoo berkata.

Hati sehun sedikit lebih baik, tidak! Sangat tenang dan mendebarkan melihat wajah Kyungsoo sedekat ini. ASTAGA! Kenapa dia baru sadar bibir itu sangat merah? Suara Kyungsoo yang masuk ke telinganya itu sangat merdu dan Sehun sangat menyukai kehangatan yang berbeda dari Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih hyung… maafkan aku" Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo.

"oke! Sekarang kita pulang! Bagaimana dengan dua gelas bubble tea untuk malam ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada sehun yang masih memeluknya.

"CALL!" .

.

.

* * *

**DRABBLE WOOKIE**

* * *

Luhan membiarkan Xiumin dan Kai duduk di ruang tengah. Mereka tidak melakukan apapun. Luhan juga tidak memberi saran apapun. Mereka 2 pria dewasa dan mereka tau apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang,

,

"Hyung… aku minta maaf" .

Xiumin berpikir ini seharusnya tidak dilanjutkan. Kai juga sudah minta maaf. Dia tersenyum kemudian. Lelah juga marah marah terus hari ini. Secepat itu? "Sudahlah lupakan saja" Xiumin merangkul bahu Kai.

Luhan melongo. "Cuma begitu? Cepat sekali baikannya. Tidak seru" Luhan mengomentari. "Kau bagusnya main drama drama kolosal atau drama drama picisan .. tau tidak? Aktingmu itu sangat bagus. Tapi saying wajahmu kurang beruntung" .

Komentar panjang lebar Luhan dihadiahi timpukan bantal dari Xiumin. "Berisik kau!" .

Xiumin mentapa serius pada Kai kemudian. "jadi? Mulai besok kau harus berhati hati dalam ucapanmu dongsaeng! Mengerti?" tegasnya.

Kai mengangguk.

"KAMI PULANG!" .

Itu suara Kyungsoo dan Sehun. "astagaa! Dari mana saja kalian!" Luhan menatap Sehun histeris, tidak. Bukan Sehun. Tapi plastic yang dibawa Sehun. Itu dia! "mana jatahku?" .

"Aku tidak membelikan orang ini ya" Kyungsoo memperingati pada Sehun. Sehun mengangguk setuju. "Okay!" Dia berjalan berlalu melewati Luhan dan memberikan 2 gelas bubble tea perayaannya dengan kyungsoo kepada Kai dan Xiumin. "Ini bubble tea perdamaian edisi terbatas! Jadi harus dihabiskan!" .

Xiumin dan kai menerimanya tapi mereka juga mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Luhan. "Oh jadi seseorang bersekutu dengan kyungsoo ya?" Luhan memainkan kakinya. Mengetuk ngetuk lantai sementara Kyungsoo terkekeh. "ini bubble tea perdamaian limited edition. Kau tidak berhak mendapatkannya".

"mana ada yang seperti itu!" .

Perbincangan heboh antara 4 orang itu ditutup dengan Sehun yang mengantuk dan Kyungsoo yang menyarankan agar mereka sebaiknya tidur.

"Oi!" .

Xiumin memanggil Sehun yang hendak masuk kamarnya setelah Kyungsoo dan Luhan masuk pertama.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Terimakasih bubble teanya" .

Dan dibalas oleh acungan jempol oleh Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun membenahi kasurnya. Dia melirik kearah Luhan yang sudah pulas dan kemudian kearah Kyungsoo dengan selimut yang menjuntai ke lantai. Sehun menggeleng. Dia menghampiri ranjang Kyungsoo. Posisi tidur Kyungsoo memunggunginya membuat Sehun tidak bisa melihat wajah damai Kyungsoo. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menaikkan selimut Kyungsoo sampai bahu dan mencium pipi Kyungsoo.

"S-selamat malam hyung.. jalja" gugupnya dan kemudian menghilang dibalik selimunya untuk menutupi wajah merahnya.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu juga mata Kyungsoo terbuka sempurna.

"Tenang kyungsoo.. tenang. Itu hanya ciuman selamat malam. Kai biasa melakukan itu padamu. Tenang" Sugestinya dalam hati tapi entah kenapa hatinya berkata sebaliknya. Jantungnya berdebar seperti dia baru saja melakukan ciuman pertama kali dengan pacar pertamanya.

"astaga kyungsoo.. apa yang kau pikirkan" .

.

.

* * *

**TBC!** .

* * *

Mian lama apdetnya. Tau ngga sih?kemarin aku ngetik 2 chapter ff ini, aku posting ke FFn tapi keapus sama ffn nya. Akhirnya Aku bikin FF baru pairnya Krissoo, hansoo, hunsoo, judulnya werewolf. 3000 karakter akungetik. Liat di 'My Story' aku ya. Aku ngarep banget review kalian di FF itu tau. Tapi kalian ga review review aku jadi males nulis FFnya. Hiks. Sedih ya. Main doong ke FF baru aku yang itu tuh judulnya 'WereWolf' .

Kalau FF ini responnya masih bagus, FF yang werewolf juga reviewnya banyak, aku jadi semangat apdetnya. Aku gapernah sengaret ini apdetnya tau. Hiks. Sedih. Hhuhuhu.

Aku mau nangis dulu ya.

Review please. T.T .

PS : aku mau ucapin terimakasih buat Youngiee, dyodokyung, Sihyun jung, terus siapa lagi ya. Thewi Choi, kang hyun woo, engghh… earth teleport? Aku lupa deh. Pokoknya semua orang yang sudah review. Makasih banyaaak ya! Tanpa fave dan review kalian aku gak akan bisa nulis FF. *lempar kolor kyungsoo* .


	3. Attention and accident

**Feels .**

**Length : Unknown .**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, EXO .**

**Crackpair! I warned you before ! Don't Like don't read.**

* * *

Sehun mengintip sedikit ke dapur, tapi juga tidak ingin menggangu. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk makan – sarapan – atau alasan kurang tepat lainnya tapi Chen sudah ada disana, disamping Kyungsoo? Sedang apa? Pikirnya.

"jadi? Harus diletakkan dimana?" Chen berkata pada Kyungsoo. Dalam konteks ini,Sehun yakin Chen tidak melakukannya dengan tulus atau kau bias lihat dari muka memelasnya dengan mata sayu menahan kantuk.

"Di rak paling atas" Kyungsoo masih dengan potongan timun timun kecilnya untuk dibuat salad. "Oh ayolah chen, aku hanya minta tolong sekali" .

Wajah mengantuk Chen mengangguk lesu. "iya".

"aku benar benar lelah ya.. sehun benar benar manja semalam. Dan aku kurang tidur. Dan kau hanya untuk mencuci piring saja sudah mengeluh? Astaga! Harusnya kau bersyukur sekarang bias mandi tanpa harus berbagi kamar mandi dengan Tao atau Kris atau kau bias menendang bokong manajer kalau kau mau" Oceh kyungsoo.

"iya iya" .

Chen tetap menyahut tapi tidak sepenuhnya omongan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kupingnya. Dia menyesal kenapa harus tidur di sofa malam tadi – karena Barcelona dan arsenal adalah pertandingan eksklusif yang tidak bisa dilewatkan – dan berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang tiba tiba membangunkannya untuk pekerjaan tidak penting.

"Sehun?" itu suara Kyungsoo. Sehun tertangkap basah.

"e-eh? Ya hyung".

"Tumben bangun pagi. Lapar?" Tanya kyungsoo. Dia meletakan timun diatas daun selada yang beralaskanroti sebelum dilumuri mayones.

"tidak" Sehun berjalan ke tempat dimana Chen baru saja memasukan gelas gelas bersih yang sudah dicucinya.

"aku hanya haus" tambah Sehun kemudian. Ya, berdusta. Tentu saja untuk melihat kyungsoo. Dia merasa setiap saat, dia harus melihat kyungsoo apa dia baik baik saja atau hanya sekedar melihat wajahnya. Aneh, tapi sehun tetap menuruti insting. "apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" .

Tiba tiba Sehun sudah berdiri disebelah Kyungsoo itu cukup membuat Kyungsoo kaget dan hamper memotong jarinya sendiri – yang sedang mengiris tomat – tapi wajah sumringah justru ditunjukkan oleh Chen. "YA! Bisa sekali sayangku!" tambahnya semangat, "ada beberapa sisaku disana" Chen menunjuk piring piring kotor yang belum selesai dia cuci.

"kau tau? Aku benci sekali keran airnya macet atau apa. Airnya sedikit sekali" alibinya.

"alas an" Dumel kyungsoo. "bilang saja malas" .

Chen meninggalkan segera setelah menoyor kepala kyungsoo dengan cekikian khas Chen – yang terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Kyungsoo – " CHEN!" teriak kyungsoo kesal.

Sehun cekikikan. "biarkan saja hyung" .

"aku hamper selesai" Kyungsoo menyudahi acara menyiangi salad nya. "sini biar aku teruskan" Kyungsoomegambil alih tempat Sehun – yang membuat badan mereka sedikit bertubrukan , menimbulkan getaran aneh bagi Kyungsoo dan dia menepis pikiran itu jauh jauh.

"Hyung? Biarkan aku membantu" Rengek Sehun. Masih disebelah kyungsoo dengan rengekan khas Sehun yang membuat leher Kyungsoo merinding. "tidak , kau duduklah" .

Sehun masih diam. Disebelah Kyungsoo. "Sehun? Awas. Aku mau mencuci" .

"tidak mau" Sehun balas menjawab. "dibantu tidak mau. Kau kenapa sih hyung?" .

Kyungsoo menarik nafas lalu membuangnya kasar. "Sehun… aku tau kau tidak biasa dengan ini. Kau duduklah. Kalau mau susu, biar aku buatkan. Arra?" .

Sehun malas kalau Kyungsoo sudah mulai memperlakukannya seperti anak TK jadi dia mengacuhkan Kyungsoo dan tetap berdiri disampingnya.

Kyungsoo sudah selesai. Detik berikutnya, dia akan meletakan piring piringnya kedalam lemari makan di dekat kulkas tapi karena tangannya licin dan Sehun di sebelahnya yang membatasi gerakannya, piringnya lolos dari tangannya hingga pecah dilantai.

Bunyi pecahan piring itu cukup keras. Suho dan Kris adalah yang pertama kali keluar. "ada apa ini?" .

"kekacauan pagi hari" balas Kris. "ada apa kyung?" suara Suho.

"tidak apa apa. Hanya kecelakaan kecil" Kyungsoo menjawab tapi berusaha untuk tidak menyalahkan Sehun. Kyungsoo itu paling benci ketika dia ingin menyelesaikan suatu pekerjaan tapi diganggu. Dia bisa sendiri. Kalau beginikan jadinya repot.

Kris dan Suho sudah berduaan di kamar mandi. Dan pasti mereka mandi. Selagi yang lain masih tidur dan tidak ada peraturan satu kamar mandi untuk 4 orang di pagi hari. Kyungsoo berjongkok untuk membersihkan piring piring beling itu dengan tangannya. Sehun dengan sapu dan serokan kecil.

"terimakasih" jawab Kyungsoo.

"maafkan aku hyung" ucap Sehun. Ini semua salahnya. Dia sudah menempel pada Kyungsoo pagi pagi begini. Kyungsoo jadi begini kan. "hyung.. biar aku yang bersihkan" .

Kyungsoo melihat wajah bersalah Sehun dan kemudian kembali memunguti "tidak apa apa sehun-aa" .

Sehun tetap membiarkan Kyungsoo memunguti pecahan piringnya, dan detik itu juga Sehun sadar jari telunjuk Kyungsoo berdarah. "hyung tanganmu!" paniknya.

.

"Ah?" Kyungsoo melirik jari telunjuknya, "tidak apa apa" kata Kyungsoo.

Sehun langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo karena kesal, karena kyungsoo selalu mengatakan baik baik saja. Dia bisa mengeluh didepan Chen tadi , tapi kenapa di depan Sehun tidak? .

Sehun menghisap darah di jari Kyungsoo sampai benar benar habis, benar benar tidak ada darah sama sekali yang keluar dari permukaan kulitnya. "S-sehun" .

Posisi mereka berdua berjongkok dibawah , terhalang oleh meja makan. Anggota yang sudah bangun mungkin tidak tau yang terjadi dibawah sana atau tidak berusaha untuk mengintip.

Kyungsoo sendiri sibuk dengan detak jantungnya yang berdebar. Darahnya berdesir aneh. Tatapan mata Sehun seolah menelanjangi dirinya dengan rasa yang menggelitik di perutmu. Seperti ada yang ingin disampaikan padanya.

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak mengerti, tidak sekarang.

.

.

* * *

**Drabble Wookie.**

* * *

Suasana di minibus EXO sangat ramai. Dan tentu saja Kris adalah yang pertama kali membenci keramaian dalam hati. Karena apa? Karena dia butuh tidur. Suho sudah menyusun rencana pesta kali ini. Kemenangan Growl berkali kali dalam acara musik harus dirayakan, itu hukum wajib anggota yang telah disepakati. Tapi Kris butuh tidur, sedangkan Tao yang duduk disebelahnya sama sekali tidak membantu.

"berapa lama lagi? " itu suara Luhan yang duduk di barisan belakang, bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tentunya. "Sepuluh hari minus dua! " yang berteriak dari arah depan adalah manajer berjenggot –julukan khas Luhan padanya. "oke!" Chanyeol,luhan, baekhyun mulai berisik dibelakang.

Kai ada di barisan kedua , setelah barisan belakang tapi tidak terlalu ketengah. Kali ini yang duduk disebelah kai adalah Lay yang sudah tertidur pulas meski keributan entah apa dibelakang terjadi. Efek pesta. Biasa. Kai menganggap anggota EXO itu urakan. Iya, mereka jarang sekali pesta tapi sering sekali melakukan penampilan terbaik.

Xiumin menyembulkan kepalanya ke barisan belakang, menemukan Kai,lay, dan diseberangnya ada Kyungsoo dan Sehun di dekat jendela. "mereka bicara apasih?" .

"Goodbye stage" Kai menjawab. "Luhan sudah memperhitungkan harinya untuk pulang. Chuseok sebentar lagi" .

Xiumin mengangguk angguk setelah rasa penasarannya tidak begitu antusias lagi. Dia kembali duduk kemudian.

Kai mengambil tab nya dan mulai berselancar, mengetikan nama Girlsday Minah sebagai sasaran kali ini untuk menggoda orang disebelahnya. Kyungsoo.

Tidak sampai semenit, situs fansite yang menampilkan banyak video tentang Minah muncul. Kai membuka video dance sebagai pilihan tepat kemudian berkomentar. "wah! Minah seksi sekali" .

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam, tiba tiba melirik kai tidak suka. Oh anak itu mulai lagi! .

"Aku heran kenapa ada orang mengabaikan wanita secantik ini" gumamnya. Tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh kyungsoo dan Sehun. "ambil saja kalau kau suka".

Kai menoleh kearah kyungsoo dengan tatapan tanya yang aneh, "kenapa kau tidak tertarik? Dia cantik dan manis" .

"dia bukan tipeku" balas kyungsoo. "lalu tipemu seperti apa? " Kai bertanya. Kena kau! Alibi. Pertanyaan untuk memancing jawaban yang lain.

Kyungsoo berpikir pikir sepeti apa selama ini wajah idaman hatinya tapi justru wajah Sehun yang malam itu mencium pipinya yang terlintas di kepalanya. Dia menggeleng lagi. Astaga! .

"SNSD Sunbaenim" balasnya acuh. Kyungsoo kembali diam menatap lurus kedepan tanpa memikirkan apapun kemudian Sehun yang penasaran bertanya padanya. "SNSD Sunbaenim terus, tidak bosan?" .

"tidak" .

"alibi" balas Kai tertawa menang. "wajahmu suram. Aku tau sebenarnya kau menyukai minah jugakan" .

"diam kau!" balas Kyungsoo menunjuk nunjuk kai dan menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya. "jangan tatap aku seperti itu! Oh! Seram sekali" kai menutup nutupi wajahnya seolah olah dia ketakutan melihat hantu.

Kyungsoo mendengus. Membiarkan Sehun memainkan jari jarinya. Itu memang kebiasaan sehun, jadi jangan heran. "lalu tipemu seperti apa hun?" gantian Kyungsoo yang melempar tatapan bertanya pada Sehun.

Sehun membayangkan wajah kyungsoo. Dia tidak ragu lagi. Dia memany menyukai Kyungsoo jadi dia tersenyum. "wajahnya bulat, matanya bulat, dia seperti ibu. Dan dia manis" Sehun tidak menyebutkan dia kyungsoo atau tidak secara langsung membuat jantung kyungsoo berdebar debar. Ciri cirinya kenapa sama sepertinya? .

" pasti burung hantu" cetus kai asal. Membuat Sehun tertawa. Kyungsoo memang seperti burung hantu.

Kyungsoo ikut ikutan tertawa.

Perasaan seperti ini harus ditepis jauh jauh.

.

.

.

* * *

**Drabble Wookie.**

* * *

Malam itu pesta dimulai. Kris melotot ketika Tao mengeluarkan 3 botol Soju dari lemari pendingin. "kapan kau membelinya?".

"sudah lama. Kau mau?" dan Kris menggeleng. "tidak terimakasih".

Yang lain sudah duduk membentuk lingkaran di ruang tengah. Astaga! Dia yakin Baekhyun dan Chanyeol belum mabuk sekarang tapi kelakuan mereka sama seperti orang mabuk. Lihat saja, dia yakin itu celana dalam manajer yang kebesaran. Dia pakai diluar celana piayamnya, katanya dia dan Chanyeol ingin menjadi Superman dan Batman dalam pesta kecil malam ini tapi sayangnya Kris melihat mereka seperti 2 orang idiot. Astaga!.

Kai tertawa paling kencang sampai sampai berpegangan pada bahu xiumin. Dia lupa kalau beberapa waktu lalu dia sempat bertengkar dengan si Baozi itu. Suho geleng geleng. Dia membiarkan semua anggota gila gilaan hari ini karena Manajer tidak ada di dorm dan itu keuntungan besar. Dia senang kalau manajer tidak pulang pulang sekalian. Niat buruk.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun adalah orang yang tidak terlibat dalam kekacauan setelah pesta. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin terlibat. Jadi mereka berdua memutuskan untuk ke tempat latihan menari dengan background awan Khas SM entertaiment. Sebenarnya Sehun yang merengek minta ditemani. Dan Kyungsoo hanya menurut.

"hyung, kau mau membeli sesuatu tidak?" Sehun sudah sampai di depan ruangan latihan. "aku ingin ke supermarket tiba tiba. Haus" tuturnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pasrah. Untung saja dia pakai hoodie biru kai, dan di kantungnya ada masker. Dan hoodie kai cukup besar –atau lebih tepatnya kebesaran – jadi penyamaran dadakan tidak menjadi masalah buatnya. "Biar aku yang belikan. Kau tunggu disini saja" .

"tapi... bahaya sendirian hyung" Sehun mencetus. "kita berdua saja ya?" Sehun langsung menarik Kyungsoo tanpa aba aba. Kyungsoo melepaskannya. "tidak. Biar aku saja".

"hyung..." .

"kau tidak menggunakan apapun dengan itu. Mau menyamar bagaimana? Mau jadi berita apa besok pagi? Kau mau diapakan sama sasaeng nanti? Tidak. Tetap di dalam" Kyungsoo mengoceh, sementara Sehun mengangguk lesu.

Dia masuk keruang latihan yang sepi dan menyalaka lampu, kemudian mulai memutar lagu. Entah kenapa dia hanya sedang ingin menari. Suasana hatinya sedang baik. Dan itu karena Kyungsoo yang ada disebelahnya.

Kyungsoo yang tersenyum padanya, Kyungsoo yang membangunkannya saat pagi, Kyungsoo yang menenangkannya disaat gelisah, semuanya tentang Kyungsoo. Sehun tersenyum tidak jelas karenanya.

.

.

Kyungsoo bersenandung ringan dalam perjalanan kecilnya menuju minimarket tidak jauh dari apartemen mereka. Malam ini terasa begitu dingin padahal dia yakin hoodie milik Kai sudah cukup hangat. Detik berikutnya dia sudah ada di dalam supermarket yang sepi dan membeli beberapa minuman. Kyungsoo tidak tau kenapa supermarket sesepi ini. Dia juga tidak tau kenapa pembeli disini hanya dia saja. Dia berusaha menghilangkan pikiran pikiran negatif di kepalanya.

Kyungsoo keluar dari minimarket dengan sekantong plastik berisikan 2 botol minuman. Dia merasa diikuti tapi ketika menoleh kebelakang, Kyungsoo tidak menemukan siapapun.

Tiba tiba dari arah depan, seseorang berlari kearahnya . Menubruknya dengan sengaja. Kyungsoo tau itu. Jadi kyungsoo terjatuh dan kakinya terperosok kedalam lubang got yang sempit. Kakinya menyangkut disana. Sakit sekali.

Kyungsoo meringis. Berusaha menarik kakinya keluar tapi justru erangan kesakitan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dan ketika kakinya sudah keluar, dia memutuskan untuk berlari dengan sisa tenaga yang ada dengan linangan air mata dan ketakutan di dalam hatinya.

" S-sehun" .

.

.

Sehun baru saja akan menarikan lagu milik mereka, Baby, tapi bunyi pintu yang dibuka keras dan Kyungsoo yang berada di pintu dengan wajah sembab, baju nya kotor dan ujung celananya yang sobek serta kakinya yang berdarah membuatnya langsung menarik kyungsoo kedalam.

Sehun yang belum siap dengan pelukan tiba tiba dari Kyungsoo hanya diam. Tapi tak lama kemudian tangannya terulur mengusap usap punggung Kyungsoo. "Sehun-aa... hiks." .

"Uljima" Sehun menenangkan. Dia menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk di lantai dan menutup pintunya. Kyungsoo tetap menangis. Sehun melihat pergelangan kaki Kyungsoo yang berdarah dan sepertinya terkilir.

"Kenapa bisa begini!?" marah Sehun. Dia marah karena kyungsoo terluka. Marah tiba tiba karena dia tidak suka melihat air mata Kyungsoo. Sehun merasa dia gagal melindungi Kyungsoo.

"tadi aku sudah menawarkan diri untuk menemani hyung tapi hyung menganggap aku remeh dan sekarang kalau sudah begini siapa yang repot?" Sehun menggeram. Kejadian yang sama saat kai terkilir, bedanya sekarang Sehun yang memarahi Kyungsoo. "aku tidak tau. Seseorang menabrakku secara tiba tiba dan aku begini" .

Sehun merogoh sakunya, dia ingat dia masih menyimpan saputangannya disana. Jadi dia membasahi sapu tangannya dengan sedikit air dan membersihkan luka Kyungsoo sebagai pertolongan pertama.

.

"pelan pelan" ujar Kyungsoo tapi Sehun hanya diam. "maafkan aku" .

Sehun dengan telaten membersihkan luka kyungsoo. Setelah darahnya berhenti. Dia memasang wajah menyesal karena telah membentak Kyungsoo. Seperti bukan Sehun yang biasa merengek pada Kyungsoo, pikirnya. "hun, kau marah?" .

Sehun menggeleng. "aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku marah karena gagal melindungimu. Aku tidak marah padamu hyung" .

Hati kyungsoo menghangat mendengarnya. "tidak ada lagi yang boleh membuat kyungsoo hyungku terluka selama Sehun si anak ibu masih disampingnya" tuturnya semangat dengan senyum.

Sehun senang saat kyungsoo tersenyum karenanya.

Mulai hari ini. Dia akan mencoba lebih dewasa lagi. Lebih bisa melindungi Kyungsoo dan tidak membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis sedikitpun.

.

.

* * *

**Drabble Wookie.**

* * *

Kris baru saja akan tidur nyenyak kalau bukan karena Tao yang masuk ke kamarnya tiba tiba.

"Gege!" .

"apa!?" jawab Kris ketus. Dia menutupi kupingnya dengan bantal, mencegah suara Tao yang akan masuk kedalam telinganya. "jika kau kemari untuk memintaku membereskan kekacauan hasil pesta bodoh kalian? Aku tidak mau. Atau manajer yang menendang bokong kalian satu satu karena celana dalam – ".

"GEGE!" dengan sekali tarikan, Tao menarik lengan Kris dan membuat Kris terduduk tiba tiba. Mata Tao berkilat cemas dan dia dengan segera menyodorkan ponsel di genggamannya kepada Kris.

.

Dan saat itu juga, mata Kris membulat hebat dan detik itu juga dia berkata, "Cari kyungsoo sekarang juga!" .

.

.

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *

**Makasih yang kemarin udah baca FF werewolf krissoo aku, makasih udah mampir. Aku mau bikin pair kyungsoo-tao, kyungsoo-lay setelah ini. Lagi dalam pengetikan sih. Nanti dibaca ya? Oneshoot aja kok ringan hehehe.**

**Itu kemaren aku heran. Aku ngetik chap 2 typo yaa? Untung ada review dari Oh Soo Yeol yang ngingetin aku. Hehehe makasih ya. Sebenarnya bukan typo, tapi ketikan atas sama ketikan bawah kegabung dan lupa aku apus? Sama aja.**

**Oh iya, makasih ya yang udah review. Mulai dari youngie,chocodonutcrispy? Aku lupa. Terus ada Sihyun jung yang suka salam celana dalam ! dan siapa lagi ya? Thewi Choi ! Hominaa! Homina! .**

**Percaya deh, aku selalu baca review kalian dan ada beberapa yang aku inget meskipun aku gabisa tulis satu persatu. Kalian luar biasa! Terimakasih!.**

**Review ne? .**


	4. Love?

**Feels.**

**Length : Unknown.**

**Typo everywhere,Crackpair! DLDR.**

* * *

Kris dan Tao menunggu Kyungsoo diruang tengah, mereka cemas. Ini belum lama mereka berpesta dan sekarang semua orang sudah tidur kecuali Kris dan Tao. Artikel yang ditunjukan Tao mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah seorang perokok, atau berbunyi seperti 'Anggota EXO D.O tertangkap basah sedang membeli rokok disebuah mini market' atau bagaimanapun bunyinya yang jelas Kyungsoo bukan perokok atau artikel sampah itu menjebak semuanya. Dia butuh penjelasan Kyungsoo sekarang. Inilah alasan utama kenapa Manajer tidak pernah membiarkan EXO keluar seorang diri atau membiarkan mereka dalam keadaan asing yang mereka sama sekali tidak tau tempat apa itu.

Terserah.

Suara pintu dibuka menandakan seseorang baru saja masuk. Dan itu adalah Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Kyungsoo sudah tertidur di pundak Sehun karena terlalu lama menangis. Oh percayalah, bahkan dia baru saja membaca artikel itu beberapa saat setelah Sehun tidak marah dengannya tapi justru ketika dia membuka ponselnya, banyak pesan berdatangan dari Tao dan Kyungsoo segera membuka internet lalu muncul fotonya dengan rokok? . Gambar itu terasa nyata karena jaket yang sama dengan milik Kyungsoo, penutup kepala, tubuhnya, dan netizen pasti akan percaya bahwa itu Kyungsoo.

"sudah puas membuat kekacauan?" Itu suara manajer yang tiba tiba ada dibelakang Sehun. "Jelaskan padaku apa maksud dari ini?" manajer menunjuk Kyungsoo. Berita sudah menyebar dengan cepat.

Kris memijat kepalanya yang tiba tiba pusing sementara Tao menenangkan manajer. "sabar hyung" .

Sehun menghindar pertama dengan membawa Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar dan membaringkannya di kasur. Kemudian dia keluar lagi setelah menyelimuti Kyungsoo dan membiarkan anak itu tidur. "ceritanya panjang" ucapnya sambil menutup pintu kamar mereka.

"Jelaskan" .

Sehun mengangguk. Manajer duduk di sofa, disebelah Kris sementara Sehun di lantai.

"Kyungsoo menubruk seseorang, kakinya tersangkut di got, terkilir dan memar. Dia ketakutan. Kemudian dia bilang padaku bahwa dia hanya ke minimarket untuk membeli air tapi artikel mengatakan yang berbeda".

"ini ulah orang gila" Kris mencetus. "kenapa sih remaja remaja itu tidak bertingkah sewajarnya saja? Mereka mengidolakan atau mencelakai!?" marah kris.

Tao yang bingung bertanya pada Sehun dengan gerakan bibir. "sasaeng" ujar Sehun dan Tao mengerti.

"itu bukan alasan. Yang aku tanya, kenapa kau membiarkan mereka keluar? Tanpa pengawasan pula?" .

Kris berdiri untuk menunjuk orang orang yang berada di kamar , "mereka semua berpesta, minum soju, dan menggunakan celana dalammu sebagai properti dan aku tidak menghitung jumlah orang yang tidak ada. Kekacauan setelah pesta saja sudah membuat aku sakit kepala sekarang kau menyalahkan Kyungsoo juga padaku?" .

"ya. Karena aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Suho, dan kau yang dewasa disini meskipun dia leader, kau tau kesepakatan awal kita, Tidak ada yang keluar tanpa pengawasan!" Manajer berteriak. Cukup untuk membangunkan semua orang disini. Luhan yang pertama keluar dan kemudian disusul Chen dari pintu sebelahnya.

.

"tidak ada pulang saat chuseok! Ini hukuman!" .

.

.

**DRABBLE WOOKIE.**

.

.

Pagi ini semua orang diam . Lebih tepatnya mengelilingi Kyungsoo. Sama seperti kemarin. Duduk bersama 13 orang – satu manajer – dan membentuk lingkaran di ruang tengah tapi kali ini bukan untuk pesta melainkan untuk mengadili Kyungsoo. Dan juga chanyeol dan Baekhyun – sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting tapi manajer lebih fokus kepada Kyungsoo.

Hari ini manajer EXO yang kedua, menelpon manajer pertama yang berada di dorm exo sekarang, dan pesannya mengatakan bahwa konferensi pers terkait berita semalam. Hujatan demi hujatan berdatangan dan itu dari Netizen. Dan tidak ada satupun anggota EXO sekarang yang percaya dengan berita itu, tapi wajah mereka merah padam karena marah pada Kyungsoo. Alasan utama nya karena Kyungsoo. Karena Chuseok yang seharusnya bisa mereka rayakan bersama orangtua mereka jadi tidak bisa dilakukan tahun ini.

Manajer diam, sama seperti Luhan tempo hari lalu saat Kai dan Xiumin bertengkar. Mereka adalah sekumpulan laki laki dewasa dan mereka tau apa yang harusnya mereka pikirkan tapi sisi egois beberapa member memaksa mereka untuk menyalahkan Kyungsoo, misalnya Baekhyun.

"aku tidak tau kalau aku juga terlibat" Cetusnya, "kalau saja bukan karena satu orang dan ini sangat merugikan" .

Chen menggeram tapi Xiumin lebih cepat menahan tangannya. "Pulang kerumah dan mencium kening ibuku adalah hal yang pertama akan aku lakukan saat Chuseok dan kau mengacaukan semuanya!" .

"Apa sih yang ada dikepalamu? Kenapa kau melanggar aturan yang ada? Dan ini tidak adil! Hanya karena satu orang dan semua orang kena imbas! " Suara Luhan. "aku harus ke china! Tapi kau menggagalkannya" .

Chanyeol yang berinisiatif membawa Baekhyun lebih dulu ke kamar sebelum anak itu lepas kendali. Kai sibuk mengusap pundak Kyungsoo. Sehun juga melakukan yang sama.

Sehun menangis. Menangisi Kyungsoo. Lagi lagi secara tidak langsung ini juga salahnya. Kyungsoo mengatakan padanya untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada manajer – bahwa sebenarnya Kyungsoo keluar ke minimarket atas dasar keinginan Sehun – dan kejadian ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Manajer akan lebih memaki itu dan Kyungsoo tau, sehun belum siap dengan itu.

Di ruangan itu hanya tinggal Sehun, Kai , dan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, sebaiknya masuk ke kamar nee?" Kai memberi usul. Kyungsoo tidak menolak. Wajahnya benar benar lelah karena masalah pagi ini. Ini yang paling dia benci ketika harus membicarakan sasaeng atau apapun itu namanya.

Sehun mengikuti dari belakang, Kai meninggalkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo berdua. Sehun duduk disebelah kyungsoo masih dengan wajah menangis.

"Kenapa menangis?" .

Sehun menggeleng. Kyungsoo mengusap pelan airmata Sehun dengan ibu jarinya, dia tersenyum menenangkan pada Sehun dan menarik kepala Sehun untuk dia peluk.

.

"Ssst, tenang.. semuanya baik baik saja" .

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie ] .**

.

Suasana di belakang stage sangat panas. Tidak ada tegur sapa atau mungkin hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berinisatif membuat keributan – meskipun gagal – dan Sehun adalah orang yang merasa sangat bersalah disana ketika semua orang menyalahkan Kyungsoo. Jadi ketika Kyungsoo ada disana, mereka tetap bersama tapi sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menegur Kyungsoo atau tidak ada niat sama sekali.

Hari ini sudah terjadwal untuk Sukira dan semua orang masuk kedalam minibus seperti biasa. Dan Sehun adalah orang pertama yang duduk disebelah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memasang earphonenya, membiarkan Sehun tidur di bahunya, pikirannya mengatakan bahwa ini karena Sehun , harusnya sehun yang disalahkan tapi hatinya benar benar tidak tega.

Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang menyadari bahwa ada yang berubah dari situs fansite mereka dan it uterus bergerak mundur, dari atas kebawah. Dia tau sejahat apapun orang tidak berguna disana yang menyebarkan berita buruk – tidak benar – tentang Kyungsoo, dia tau dia masih punya penggemar yang pintar yang tau itu bukan Kyungsoo.

"jadi? Apalagi sekarang?" itu suara Baekhyun. Dia datang dan tiba tiba duduk disebelah Chanyeol. "apa semuanya sudah beres?" .

"tidak tau" Chanyeol terus menyentuh layar tabletnya kebawah sementara baekhyun membiarkan dirinya lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol, melihat lihat apa yang akan ia temukan. "cepat sekali, tidak seru".

"memangnya kau ingin Kyungsoo terus dalam masalah ya?" chanyeol melirik Baekhyun. "bukan. Aku Cuma heran kenapa kita baru saja rebut , baru saja dapat masalah, lalu kemudian selesai. Tidak serukan namanya. Tidak rame" .

"lebih bagus berjalan sesuai dengan alur daripada mengikuti imajinasi tidak waras di kepalamu" dengus chanyeol, Baekhyun menghadiahi jambakan di rambut. "ide celana dalam manajer! Aku akan membuat rumor ini meningkat dank au dihukum yeol, ingat!".

"e-eh?" Chanyeol mengelus elus pipi baekhyun. "kupikir kita teman baik yang saling bisa menjaga rahasia baek" Chanyeol memelas.

"okay" .

Luhan berada di kursi belakang dan menyendiri. Memikirkan hari chuseok tanpa pergi ke kampong halamannya kemudian Xiumin datang menghampirinya. "tenang saja, semuanya sudah beres" .

"apa?" .

"klarifikasi itu terbukti dan Kyungsoo benar benar tidak melakukan apapun" .

"darimana kau tau?" .

"fansite" Xiumin duduk disebelah Luhan. "jadi? Masih marah dengan anak si bahu pendek itu?" .

Luhan menggeleng, dia juga tidak tau. "terakhir kali Tao melanggar peraturan untuk tidak merokok, dia tidak melanggar, tapi aku tidak tau kenapa manajer tau dia melanggar karena kami menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Dan manajer benar benar menghukum kami untuk tidak mendapatkan apa itu liburan. Dan aku yakin, walaupun Kyungsoo tidak melakukan hal itu , hukuman tetap hukuman" .

Xiumin terkekeh, "hukuman sendiri lebih berat daripada hukuman bersama, Ini namanya hukuman bersama. Kurasa itu tidak masalah".

"aku tidak bisa bertemu ibu" tambah Luhan. "kau bisa memberinya kabar lewat telepon" balas Xiumin.

"aku ingin kesana" Balas Luhan.

"Ibumu bisa datang dari china ke korea, dia mengatakan itu padaku lhoo tempo hari" balas Xiumin lagi.

"aku ingin pulang ke kampong halamnku!" Balas luhan lagi tidak mau kalah. "kau bisa melakukannya saat tahun baru" Xiumin menjawab tenang sambil mulai memainkan handphonenya.

"kau menyebalkan minseok!" Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya tidak peduli.

"jadi bagaimana?" Xiumin tertawa. "masih punya alasan untuk marah pada Kyungsoo?".

.

.

**[Drabble Wookie].**

Kyungsoo memasak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan dia menolak tawaran Lay untuk membantunya. Karena dia tidak ingin di asrama lebih lama, karena dia tidak ingin melihat wajah para anggota yang menyalahkannya. Dan karena dia ingin menghindari bertemu Sehun sementara waktu. Dia ingin mencoba metode baru dalam proses 'melupakan perasaan gila' sebagaimana presepsinya dan ini sudah dalam persiapan matangnya.

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya setelah beres beres, hal yang jarang dia lakukan. Tapi karena dia masih dalam mode 'bersalah pada kyungsoo' jadi dia melakukannya. Tidak ada anggota yang keluar untuk makan malam, atau belum saatnya. Masih jam 7 dan masih terlalu cepat untuk keluar.

Kyungsoo sudah selesai dengan semuanya. Dia tidak berharap makan malam akan memperbaiki situasi canggung diantara mereka jadi dia memutuskan untuk keluar, bukan keluar dorm. Tapi hanya mencari udara segar di atap. Mungkin itu tidak masuk kedalam kategori 'keluar' seperti apa yang Kris ceramahi padanya pagi tadi.

Sehun mengikutinya di belakang. Dia membawa satu jaket biru yang dia ambil dari lemari Kyungsoo. Karena dia tau kyungsoo hanya memakai pakaian tipis dan atap bukan tempat terbaik untuk menghangatkan tubuh, kecuali tempat tenang untuk menghindari masalah baru benar.

Kyungsoo menekan lantai 13 dan dia butuh beberapa kali naik tangga untuk benar benar sampai di atap apartemen dorm mereka. Disana udaranya sangat dingin dan dia suka ketenangan dengan suara angin di sekitarnya.

Kyungsoo diam beberapa saat sebelum dia duduk diatap dan memeluk lututnya sendiri. Dia bukannya ingin menangis atau apa, hanya saja dia sedang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi akhir akhir ini. Kenapa semuanya tidak berjalan seperti biasa dan kenapa Sehun selalu dekat dengannya? Tidak. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menyalahkan Sehun.

Kyungsoo bersenandung ringan. Lagu gray paper milik salah satu senior mereka – Yesung super junior – adalah lagu yang sering diputar di playlistnya akhir akhir ini. Dia mendengarkannya dengan baik dan hafal liriknya dengan baik.

Kenapa rasanya susah sekali menghapus Sehun? Padahal kan dia belum mencobanya.

.

.

'Puk' .

.

.

Sebuah jaket biru terpasang sempurna di bahunya bersamaan dengan duduknya orang yang tidak ingin dia temui sementara waktu ini. "sehun-aa? Sedang apa disini?" .

"aku?" Sehun kembali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri untuk apa dia disini. Benar. Ini karena kyungsoo. "karena aku tau hyung disini jadi aku mengikutinya" .

"kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya, memandang wajah Sehun dengan wajah penasaran ala Kyungsoo, Sehun mendekati Kyungsoo dan kemudian secara tiba tiba memeluk kyungsoo.

"karena .." Sehun berpikir apakah ia akan mengatakan 'karena aku piker aku menyukaimu' atau 'aku menyukaimu' dan pernyataan bodoh lainnya tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya justru "karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu".

"o-oh" Kyungsoo berubah gugup, ia berusaha untuk menemukan suaranya kembali selain 'oh' tapi gagal karena laki laki yang lebih tinggi ini penuh kejutan. Kyungsoo tidak dapat merasakan apapun selain detak jantungnya dan kulit mereka yang bersentuhan.

"kenapa?" Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu kecil Kyungsoo, menghebuskan nafas lelahnya disana. "kenapa kau terus melindungiku?" .

"e-eh?".

"kenapa hyung selalu melindungiku? Kenapa aku lemah? Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan bahwa aku anak ibu? Kenapa semua orang tidak berpikir bahwa seharusnya ini aku, Oh Sehun, bukan Do kyungsoo?" Tanya sehun pada dirinya sendiri tapi dia benar benar tidak memutuskan kontak mereka. Kyungsoo juga tidak berusaha melepaskan.

Kyungsoo berpikir selama itu, "kenapa?" tanyanya lagi. "karena itu Oh Sehun. Karena dia Sehun, karena dia anggota termuda dan dia benar benar harus dilindungi" .

Sehun tertawa, "kau bahkan belum bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri, perhatikan kakimu" Sehun berkata. "n-ne" .

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyungsoo dan wajah merahnya karena cuaca dingin – atau karena alasan lain – "kalau kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri, itu bagus" Sehun menambahkan.

"a-aku tau" Itu yang Kyungsoo katakan padahal bukan itu yang dia mau.

Sehun memegang kedua bahu sempit Kyungsoo dan menghembuskan nafas lelahnya disana, sementara Kyungsoo menunggu sesuatu. Sehun ingin mengatakan sesuatu mungkin?.

"aku hanya tidak suka aku terlihat lemah" .

"kau tidak lemah" Kyungsoo mengusap pipi Sehun lembut. "kau hanya terlalu kecil dan belum dewasa".

"bukan itu" Sehun menampis perkataan Kyungsoo. "Bukan itu. Aku hanya ingin aku berada disana. Di garis depan".

"n-ne?" Kyungsoo butuh waktu sepersekian detik untuk mengerti maksud Sehun.

"aku ingin berada di garis depan. Aku ingin menjadi pelindung. Aku ingin sakit, tapi sakit karena aku melindungi orang yang akan disakiti. Tidak apa apa terluka asal orang itu baik baik saja. Asal besok, aku masih bisa melihat senyumnya, mendengar suaranya dan tidak melihat dia menangis".

Kyungsoo tercekat, ini seperti Sehun sedang menyatakan secara langsung padanya.

.

.

"aku hanya ingin tangan ini…" Sehun mengambil tangan Kyungsoo. "tangan ini bisa memberikan keajaiban disini" membawa tangan Kyungsoo menuju dadanya. "karena disini sangat dingin dan tanganmu sangat hangat. Orang itu kau. Do Kyungsoo" .

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya kuat, matanya terpejam seiring dengan tabrakan yang tidak bisa dihindari antara bibir Sehun dan bibir tebal Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa dia akan pingsan sekarang juga jika Sehun tidak menarik pinggangnya dan menahannya untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Lumatan Sehun sangat halus dan lembut , kyungsoo sangat terbuai karenanya. Tangan halus Sehun yang sebelah kanan membelai pipinya, tangan kecil Kyungsoo mencengkram kuat kaus Sehun dibagian leher.

Dia belum siap dengan situasi sehebat ini.

Perasaan ini sangat dahsyat.

Dan kyungsoo benar benar menangis detik ini juga.

.

.

.

.

**TBC!.**

* * *

Pendek ya? hehe maap yak. Chapter depan 5000 karakter loh. Semuanya lengkap. Gue males bet ngetik soalnya reviewnya dikit banget sedih hiks. banyakan sidersnya masa. Oke, lupakan.

Oiii kemaren udah pada baca FF Taosoo gue belom? Udah? Wooh makasih yee. Oiya makasih ya yang udah kasih tau cara ngetik di mword biar tulisannya ga jadi grammar lagi tapi tetep aja masih typo guenya. Okedeh, next gua bakal kabulin buat Youngiee yang udah duakali minta Laysoo, masih dalam pengetikan ya. Buat reviewers yang namanya siapa y ague lupa, dia minta Chensoo udah duakali, okedeh gue buatin. Tapi next, XiuSoo juga bakal gue ketik. Tuh 3 FF rampung diotak gw.

Gue pecinta Kyungsoo crakcpair dan kaisoo shipper akut tapi sayangnya gue gabisa bikin ff kaisoo deket deket ini. Maaf ya. Tenang aja pasti nanti gue buatin.

Makasih buat semua reviewers! Baca noh ff werewolf review kek, huhuhu dikit bangat masa reviewnya (nasib).

Hehehe. Dadah. Review ye !.


End file.
